Star trail shooting is mainly used for shooting starlight in a starry sky. It is a very important experience for photographers to shoot the star trail. Currently, in a process of shooting the image of the star trail, the shot image of the starry sky is usually taken as a shooting background image. Such a shooting background image is relatively dull, and diversified demands for the shooting background images of the images of the star trails cannot be met, such that the experience of the star trail shooting is deteriorated.